User blog:Francesca14601/Violetta - my future fan-fic story
Lollipops101 has been writing her own Violetta fan-fic so I'll write my own...Enjoy... Chapter 1: Family night "I ain't a singer. OK? Many people said that I have an awesome voice, especially my family because they are all singers and has performed in billions of stages and stuffs, but I ain't one! I am an artist, but not in a singing way. I play drums! And very good! But by mom doesn't support me because she thinks it isn't girly. Girly? Oh, come on! Girly is boring! I am not one of those girls who dreams to be a princess and have a fancy pink dress when they are older, I am a rocker!" My thoughts were interrupted when my mom knocked my door. She wants me to wear something nice, and by nice she means a dress because tonight we will have a family dinner at a classic and mega expensive restaurant that I don't even know the name. Today's my grandparents wedding anniversary, and of course, my mom thinks it's one of the most important "holiday". I tried to not think about myself for a night, so I decided to wear a red dress that my mom gave me years ago. It was a total surprise that it fits me so well, first I thought I didn't grow, but then I remembered that the dress was bigger than my size when my mom bought it because she knows I won't use it but I will when I'm older. To make it have my own style, I wore a pair of black boots and a black jacket. My mom didn't like what I've done with my outfit, but she had accept it because we needed to go. Both my brothers Miguel and Victor have to wear a suit. Miguel looks quite ridiculous in a suite, but Victor looks as cute as always. Miguel and Victor are my younger brothers, Miguel is 4 years younger than me and Victor only has 3 years old. We arrived to that classic and mega expensive restaurant named El Aire Bueno about 10 minutes later. My grandparents are there, sitting next to each other. My uncle Antonio was there too, and so as my aunt Ludmila's family. We greeted each other first. I wished my grandparents a happy wedding anniversary and then I sat down next to Stella, my cousin and my best friend. Technically, Stella and I don't have any blood tie because her mother, my aunt Ludmila is actually my mom's step sister. The dinner was very well, until my grandmother Angeles asked me and Stella to sing something IN PUBLIC. It's her wedding anniversary, I can't let her down. Stella happily walked to the piano and I was thinking about going to the bathroom. Obviously my mom knows that I won't stand up so she give me a "stand up and just go it" look. I stood up and walked to the piano against my will. I felt like being possessed, I wanted to run away, but part of me was like being pushed. I am next to the piano, every eye on the room was looking at me. What can I do? Tell everyone that I got stage fright? I was shaking, may be not much from the outside, but I felt like a massive earthquake inside. - Cough - Stella whispered in my ears - What? - Cough! Pretend that you are hoarse - Are you sure? - Just cough and thank me later I coughed loudly and said that I can't sing hoarsely. Stella had to act with me too, she told me to get back to my seat and she is alright with singing alone. I get back to my seat. My mom isn't happy, neither my dad, they felt a little embarrassed, but they had to accept it since they know I don't like to perform. Stella sang the song Dream that wrote when she was 7. I think is a is too rainbow-ish, but in this case, it's awesome because it saved from a tragedy. When she finished, everyone applauded, I guess I did it louder than anyone because she's practically my heroine for the moment. We got back home after the dinner. My parents looks like about to explode with hundreds of words to tell me as usual, but this time was different. They said sorry for pushing me into something I didn't like. Then they hugged me, and without any word, I know that means that they love me and they will always be there to support me following my dreams. Category:Blog posts